


Higher, Further, Faster: Captain Marvel (2019) Background Info and Research

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air Force, F/F, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Not a fic, resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What it says on the tin, just some research I've done to help people write fic.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Higher, Further, Faster: Captain Marvel (2019) Background Info and Research

#  [ Carol Danvers MCU Profile ](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel)

  * Played by Brie Larson
  * Born in mid-’60s
  * Entered Air Force at age 18 (somewhere in the early- to mid-’80s)
  * Colonel
  * Call sign is Avenger
  * Wendy Lawson/Mar-vell’s death in 1989
  * Living on Hala until 1995 (when film starts) as part of Starforce
  * Infiltrates war-ravaged planet Torfa under the command of the Accusers
  * Falls to Earth in Los Angeles, California
  * Investigate former [Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Project_P.E.G.A.S.U.S.). facility (joint SHIELD/Nasa/USAF)
  * Fights the Kree warriors with the help of Maria, Fury and Talos and rescues the Skrull trapped in Mar-vell’s lab
  * [Powers](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel#Powers_and_Abilities): hybrid physiology/cosmic enhancement, superhuman strength (due to the Kree blood transfusion from Yonn-Rogg), superhuman durability, superhuman agility, superhuman reflexes, regenerative healing factor, longevity, cosmic energy manipulation, photon blasts, exothermic manipulation, binary mode, self-sustenance, flight
  * God-mother to Monica Rambeau
  * Was in the AF with Maria
  * [Comics History and Powers](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/carol-danvers/4005-21561/)
  * Most likely completed BMT at USAFA in Colorado Springs



#  [ Maria Rambeau MCU Profile ](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Maria_Rambeau)

  * [Popsugar profile](https://www.popsugar.com.au/entertainment/Who-Plays-Maria-Rambeau-Captain-Marvel-45892037)
  * Played by Lashana Lynch
  * Carol’s best friend and former co-pilot, around the same age (~30-35)
  * Expert USAF pilot, Captain, mechanic
  * Nicknamed Photon, [call sign is Photon](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/rMJvmO1uApisYqwYDvTdT9UVNas/fit-in/2048xorig/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2019/01/30/910/n/1922283/tmp_Vh1VaE_a6c0ff7f588e0bb9_CaptainMarvel5ba0fea556cb9.jpg)
  * Mother to [Monica (Spectrum)](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/captain-marvel-sets-up-monica-rambeau-avengers-endgame-1193727) who is 11 years old in the film (born in 1984, which means she was born when Maria was in the USAF)
  * [According to the comics](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monica_Rambeau#Fictional_character_biography), Monica’s father’s name is Frank
  * Lives in New Orleans, Louisiana with her daughter and works as a mechanic
  * Helps find Mar-vell’s Laboratory and aids in the fight against the Kree warriors and the Accusers
  * Out-maneuvers and kills Minn-Erva during a chase in the desert
  * Is offered a position with SHIELD at the end of the film



[ Captain Marvel (2019) wiki page ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Marvel_\(film\))

[ Captain Marvel Marvel Comics wiki page ](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Carol_Danvers_\(Earth-616\)) (not compliant with film)

#  **Air Force**

## Terms

AFOTS - Air Force Officer Training School

AFROTS - Air Force Reserves Officer Training School

AvCad - Aviation Cadet

BMT - basic military training

BOT - basic officer training

DoD - Department of Defense

MTI - military training instructor

OCS - Officer Candidate School

OT - Officer Trainee

USAFA - United States Air Force Academy

WAF - Women in the Air Force

WAFS - Women’s Auxiliary Ferrying Sqaudron

WASP - Women’s Airforce Service Pilots

## History of women in the Air Force

[ Famous women in Air Force history ](https://www.buckley.af.mil/News/Commentaries/Display/Article/1121210/famous-women-in-air-force-history/)

[ United States Air Force Academy ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Air_Force_Academy)

[ Women in the United States Air Force ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women_in_the_United_States_Air_Force)

  * Also in 1976, the Air Force Academy first admitted women; in 1986, the Air Force Academy’s top graduate was a woman for the first time (Terrie Ann McLaughlin)
  * Also in 1986, six Air Force women served as pilots, copilots, and boom operators on the KC-135 and KC-10 tankers that refueled FB-111s during the raid on Libya



[ Women’s legacy parallels Air Force history (WASPs, WAFS, WAF) ](https://www.af.mil/News/Article-Display/Article/497548/womens-legacy-parallels-air-force-history/)

  * In 1980, the first women graduated from the service academies, and just two years after that (1982) the Air Force selected the first woman aviator for Test Pilot School.
  * Six Air Force women served as pilots, copilots and boom operators on the KC-135 and KC-10 tankers that refueled FB-111s during the raid on Libya in 1986.
  * 1986 was a banner year academically for women as, for the first time in history, the Air Force Academy’s top graduate was a woman.



[ Women Serving in the USAF ](https://www.defensemedianetwork.com/stories/aiming-high-women-serving-in-the-u-s-air-force/)

[ Evolution of the MTI ](http://www.drillpad.net/DI_AF03.htm)

[ The (Mostly) Good News on Women in Combat ](https://www.cnas.org/publications/reports/an-update-on-the-status-of-women-in-combat)

  * 1988 – The DoD (Department of Defence) convenes its Task Force on Women in the Military and adopts the “risk rule,” which excludes women from combat units or missions which risk exposure to direct combat, hostile fire, or capture.
  * 1993 – Congress repeals the 1988 “risk rule.”
  * 1994 – Secretary of Defense Les Aspin approves the Direct Combat Definition and Assignment Rule (called the Direct Combat Exclusion Rule), which bans women from being assigned to combat units below the brigade level.
  * 2013 – Secretary of Defense Leon Panetta announces that the DoD is rescinding the Direct Combat Exclusion Rule on women serving in previously restricted occupations. The military services were required to conduct a “women in the service review” (WISR) of policies and standards between 2013–2015.



## History of African Americans in the US Military

[ African American Women in the Military and at War ](https://www.loc.gov/rr/scitech/SciRefGuides/africanamericanwomenwar.html)

[ African Americans In Combat ](https://www.pbs.org/opb/historydetectives/feature/african-americans-in-combat/)

  * World War II was a watershed for race relations within the Armed Forces, and it marked the beginning of the end for racial separation within military units. In 1948 with the demand for civil rights mounting, President Harry S. Truman ordered desegregation of the Armed Services and equality of treatment and opportunity without regard to race, color, religion or national origin.
  * Reform was slow, however, and it wasn't until 1953 that segregation officially ended when the Secretary of Defense announced that the last all-black unit had been abolished.
  * The 1960s marked a major transformation for African-American citizens in the United States. The decade also marked the first major combat deployment of an integrated military to Vietnam.



[ From the American Revolution to Integration ](https://www.af.mil/News/Article-Display/Article/109724/african-americans-in-the-military-from-the-american-revolution-to-integration/)

[ African Americans in Leadership ](https://www.af.mil/News/Article-Display/Article/109727/african-americans-in-leadership/)

[ List of articles on Black History Month on the USAF website ](https://www.af.mil/News/Category/784/african-american-history-month/)

[Video] [ General Benjamin O. Davis Jr - “Destined To Lead” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwGjuYKMgKE) | [ Tuskegee Airmen ](https://airandspace.si.edu/explore-and-learn/topics/blackwings/tuskegee.cfm)

[ Executive Order 9981 ](https://www.history.com/topics/us-presidents/executive-order-9981-desegregating-u-s-armed-forces-video)

[ The first black Air Force Thunderbird, Lloyd Newton](https://aaregistry.org/story/the-first-black-air-force-thunderbird-lloyd-newton/)

## History of queer people in the Air Force

***Some of these may contain historical terms that are now considered slurs**

[ First page of Homosexuality in the USAF ](https://www.sciencedirect.com/sdfe/pdf/download/eid/1-s2.0-0010440X72900521/first-page-pdf) (unfortunately the [ full article ](https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/abs/pii/0010440X72900521) is behind a paywall and I am unable to get access to it right now)

[ NYT article on Leonard Maltovich ](https://time.com/4019076/40-years-leonard-matlovich/)

[ The Gay Revolution: The Story Of The Struggle ](https://books.google.com.au/books/about/The_Gay_Revolution.html?id=QWF5CgAAQBAJ&redir_esc=y) (link to Google books) by Lilian Faderman details Leonard Maltovich’s story

[ Judicial Review of Military Administrative Discharges ](https://digitalcommons.law.yale.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?referer=https://www.google.com/&httpsredir=1&article=6217&context=ylj)

  * Receipt of an Undesirable Discharge, the type awarded Private Stapp, can be even more damaging. Closely resembling the punitive discharges, the Undesirable Discharge usually renders its recipient ineligible for veterans' benefits accruing from his current term of service and effectively bars him from employment with the federal and most state governments. It also precludes employment in any nongovernmental position which requires access to classified defense information.
  * Procedures for awarding the two types of derogatory administrative discharges to enlisted personnel are governed by a 1965 Department of Defense directive. Pursuant to the directive a General Discharge may be issued for a number of reasons. The service member's military record may be judged inadequate to merit an Honorable Discharge. His discharge may be for the "Convenience of the Government" or for dependency, hardship, minority, or disability. The service member may be "unsuitable," i.e., he is considered to demonstrate inaptitude, character and behavior disorders, apathy, enuresis, alcoholism, financial irresponsibility, or homosexual tendencies. Finally, a General Discharge may be awarded for the same reasons for which an Undesirable Discharge could issue.



[ A brief history of LGBT military policy ](https://dworakpeck.usc.edu/news/brief-history-of-lgbt-military-policy-and-improving-acceptance-integration-and-health-among)

[ Policies Concerning LGBTQ People in the US Military ](https://www.thebalancecareers.com/policy-concerning-homosexuals-us-military-3347134)

## BMT Training - Contemporary

[ Preparing for basic military training (BMT) ](https://www.sandboxx.us/blog/preparing-for-air-force-basic-training/)

  * Rank command, officer ranking
  * Reporting statement
  * Airman’s creed
  * BMT chain of command
  * Air Force song
  * Air Force core values
  * Military time
  * Performing the military salute
  * Mail



[ What I wish I knew before I went to Air Force BMT ](https://www.sandboxx.us/blog/what-i-wish-i-knew-before-i-went-to-air-force-basic-training/)

[ BMT schedule (Weeks 0-8) ](https://www.airforce.com/pdf/USC91019023_BMT_Schedule.pdf?_ga=1814508530.1553729496)

[ Breakdown of BMT ](https://www.sandboxx.us/blog/how-long-is-air-force-basic-training/)

[ Weeks of Training ](https://afwm.org/category/life-during-bmt/wot/)

[ Air Force basic training graduation ](https://www.sandboxx.us/blog/air-force-basic-training-graduation/)

[ 50 facts about BMT ](https://basictoblues.com/basic-training-facts/)

[ Things to do near Lackland Air Force base ](https://www.sandboxx.us/blog/things-to-do-near-lackland-air-force-base/)

[ What’s it like to go through BMT? ](https://www.quora.com/Whats-it-like-to-go-through-basic-training-in-the-US-Air-Force)

[ Basic Cadet Training ](https://www.usafa.edu/cadet-life/military/basic-cadet-training/)

[Video] [ Basic Cadet Training ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4kPeeAJIF0)

[ United States Air Force Academy](https://www.usafa.edu/)

## BMT Training - Historical

[ BMT Flight photos ](https://www.bmtflightphotos.af.mil/) \- [ 1980s ](https://www.bmtflightphotos.af.mil/1980s/)

  * Click on each year for a brief summary



BMT Videos: [ 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL--SHtGnDw) , [ 2 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vbO25hjEkY) , [ 3 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa53sjPA5ik)

## Officer Training - Contemporary

[ USAF Officer Training school ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_Force_Officer_Training_School)

  * [Rated](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/USAF_Aeronautical_Ratings) positions are flying related—Pilot, [Combat Systems Officer](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/Combat_Systems_Officer), or [Air Battle Manager](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/Air_Battle_Manager)
  * Areas of instruction include military customs and courtesies, [military history](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/Military_history), leadership, field exercises, drill and ceremonies, small arms training, and combatives
  * Since 1965, OTS became the sole organization for training future Air Force officers at Lackland AFB.



[ Airforce.com ](https://www.airforce.com/education/military-training/ots)

[ Air Force OTS Subreddit ](https://www.reddit.com/r/airforceots/)

[ Military wiki ](https://military.wikia.org/wiki/Air_Force_Officer_Training_School)

# Articles

“[ A day in the life of women in the US Air Force ](https://www.allure.com/story/women-in-united-states-air-force-day-in-the-life/amp).” Mac McLelland, Estelle Hanania (June, 2018).

“[ USAF: 1976-1980 ](https://medium.com/@dreamertalin/usaf-1976-1980-4e2e9e4ab7f9)”. Talin (Jan, 2018).

“[ Going where no African-American had gone before: Nichelle Nichols in Star Trek ](https://www.af.mil/News/Article-Display/Article/111605/going-where-no-african-american-had-gone-before/).” Tech. Sgt Benjamin Rojek (Feb, 2012).

“[ Captain Marvel embodies the warrior ethos ](https://www.af.mil/News/Article-Display/Article/1780631/higher-further-faster-captain-marvel-embodies-the-warrior-ethos/).” Staff Sgt Janelle McRae (March, 2019).

“[ Captain Marvel pays tribute to Air Force history — and a fallen thunderbird ](https://www.airforcetimes.com/news/your-air-force/2019/03/05/captain-marvel-pays-tribute-to-air-force-history-and-a-fallen-thunderbird/).” Stephen Losey (March 2019).

# MISC

[ 7 pranks that can only be done in the military ](https://www.military.com/undertheradar/2019/04/12/7-pranks-can-only-be-done-military.html/amp)

[ Air Force Sergeants Association magazine ](https://www.hqafsa.org/uploads/3/8/9/1/38911523/afs-025_mayjun15.pdf)

[ The “Don’t ask, don’t tell” policy was enacted from 1993 to 2011 ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don%27t_ask,_don%27t_tell)

[ Interesting Quora thread about things Airforcemen weren’t supposed to witness (or be a part of) ](https://www.quora.com/What-is-something-you-saw-in-the-Air-Force-that-you-were-definitely-not-supposed-to-see)

**Author's Note:**

> Another resource I've heard of but haven't read is Liza Palmer's Captain Marvel: Higher Further Faster, which is a movies tie-in. So if you have read it and any information I've put here contradicts what Liza Palmer says, let me know and I'll change it!
> 
> Please bear in mind that most of this information is current at the time of searching (starting Sept 2019) and may not be historically accurate for the time in which Carol and Maria were in the Air Force
> 
> If you have any more info you think would be useful, comment down below and I'll add it in!


End file.
